(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for reinstatement of lateral branch connections in relined sewers or pipes.
(2) Prior Art
Patent Specification AU-B42585/85 (558128) and EP 0184366, both by Danby Pty. Ltd., disclose a method for relining sewers and pipes where a PVC liner strip is wound to form a tubular liner in a continuous length in the sewer, the liner is pressurized and grout is pumped into the cavity between the liner and the sewer wall and allowed to set.
This method is particularly successful for relining damaged or corroded sewers, the lateral branch lines to the sewers are closed off and must be reinstated (i.e. reconnected) to the relined sewer.